1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to triggering devices and methods for acoustic instruments and, in particular embodiments, to such devices and methods capable of fitting or adjusting to fit multiple different instruments. In example embodiments, such triggering devices and methods are configured to attach to an acoustic drum instrument for transducing mechanical vibrations on acoustic drum heads into electrical signals.
2. Related Art
Electronic drums having sensors for sensing movement or vibrations of a drum head have become commonplace. Typically, electronic drums are fabricated such that the playing surface of the drum, i.e., the drum head or drum skin, resembles the look and feel of an acoustic drum. However, positioned underneath the drum head is a transducer, such as a piezoelectric transducer, for example, that responds to the movement of the drum head. When a drummer strikes the drum, the vibrations induced in the skin of the drum are transduced into an electrical signal by the transducer. The electrical signal is then used to trigger other devices or is otherwise processed by signal processing equipment. Electronic drums are used in a variety of playing situations, both in the studio and live.
Electronic drums require fabrication techniques far more sophisticated than those needed for acoustic drums. Whereas an acoustic drum is essentially a drum skin pulled tightly over a frame, an electronic drum is a precise electronic sensing instrument, having not only a specially fabricated drum skin and frame, but also a sophisticated sensing element and communication link as well.
Such technological sophistication carries with it a commensurate price tag. Many drummers without the resources to afford multiple drum sets must choose between an acoustic drum set and an electronic drum set. Although an electronic drum set may prove more versatile, offering the drummer a wide variety of sounds that can be triggered by striking the skin of one of the electronic drums, the cost associated with electronic drum sets often forces many a drummer to purchase a less expensive acoustic drum set.
Transducing an acoustic signal into an electrical signal is also common in the musical arts. Guitarists, for example, routinely place pickups on their acoustic guitars, either in the soundhole of the guitar to sense the vibrations of the strings or on the body of the guitar itself to sense the vibrations of the guitar""s body as sound waves resonate within the interior of the guitar. Transducing elements have also been available to drummers. For example, transducing elements that have been affixed to a drum head sense vibrations in the skin and transduce the vibrations into an electrical signal that can be used to trigger other devices or can otherwise be processed.
While transducing elements have been available for attaching to acoustic instruments, each such transducing elements are generally designed for a particular instrument and particular instrument size. Accordingly, different transducers have been designed for different instruments and for different sizes, for example, for different size drums. As a result, the cost of manufacturing such transducers for a variety of instruments of different type or size can be relatively high. In addition, due to the relatively strong force with which drummers typically strike drums, prior acoustic drum transducers may be easily displaced from their original positions and become ineffective to sense the vibrations of the drum head. In addition, in some prior devices, the contact between the transducer and the drum head dampens or muffles the sound of the drum itself, and the resulting detriment to the audible and physical feedback to the drummer can result in a poor playing performance.
It is therefore an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a triggering device for an acoustic instrument that may operate with a variety of instruments of different types or different sizes.
It is another object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a triggering device for an acoustic instrument that maintains its position under adverse conditions and does not compromise the integrity of the sound or the feel of the acoustic instrument.
It is yet another object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a triggering device for an acoustic instrument that is relatively easy to install and use.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a triggering device for an acoustic instrument may include a body, an arm fixedly attached to the body; and a sensor for sensing mechanical vibrations. The sensor may be removably attached to the arm. The triggering device may be mountable on a vibrating device and the sensor may transduce a mechanical vibration into an electrical signal.
The body may include a flange and a body screw adjacent the flange. The body screw may be rotatable toward the flange for mounting the body. The arm may include a receiving area for receiving the sensor and an arm screw passing through the arm. The arm may tighten against the sensor when the arm screw is rotated. The sensor may include a shaft, a sensor body fixedly attached to the shaft, a cushion fixedly attached to the sensor body and a transducing element disposed between the cushion and the sensor body.
The sensor may further include a projection located on the shaft and a projection disposed on the sensor body. The body may further include a body slit disposed on the flange. The arm may further include an arm slit disposed adjacent the receiving area. The body slit may accept the projection and the arm slit may accept the projection.
A position of the sensor within the arm may be adjustable. Moreover, the cushion may contact the vibrating device. Vibrations from the vibrating device received by the cushion may be transferred to the transducing element. The transducing element may transduce the vibrations into electrical signals. The transducing element may send the electrical signals to a jack on the body.